History
by WeatherWriter
Summary: Kelly opens up to Ryan about her past. I own nothing except for characters Kelly and Nick.


It is 7:00 am on a rainy morning. Ryan is making coffee because he is unable to fall back to sleep. He hears Wilfred barking outside his back door. He opens the door and Wilfred comes in. Wilfred shakes to dry off, getting Ryan wet.

"Wilfred, cut it out! And why are you outside this early, anyway?"

"Jenna and Drew are having their morning fun. I can't stand hearing the sounds. I caused chaos and they threw me outside."

"Now that I have air conditioning, I get to drown out their noises."

"Speaking of fun, had any lately?" Wilfred curiously asks Ryan.

"Wilfred!" Ryan snaps.

"What? Pregnant women can still have sex. In fact, it can be beneficial for her."

"That's not for you to know."

"I know Kelly spent the night with you a couple of nights ago."

"She was feeling lonely and I invited her over. She fell asleep while we were cuddling."

"Well, that's cute, Wilfred sarcastically says_. _And boring."

"She's feeling all sorts of emotions and I don't think she wants any action right now."

"Maybe you'll get lucky today. I sense someone is going to drop by."

A few moments later there is a knock at the front door. Ryan answers it, and it is Kelly. He invites her in. Kelly and Ryan sit on the couch. Wilfred is in the chair next to them. Kelly is now five months pregnant and showing.

"Can I share something with you? Kelly asks Ryan. This is what kept me up all night last night."

"Of course. I am always here to listen."

"It's the story of how I ended up here."

Kelly takes a deep breath.

"It involves my ex. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes, talking about it will make you feel better," Ryan tells Kelly.

"It all started my freshman year of college. My first class was Intro to Earth Science. I came in a half an hour early and sat at the front table. A few minutes later, he walked in. He sat down next to me and introduced himself as Nick. He was tall, tan, had muscular arms covered in tattoos. After class he gave me his number and told me that we should hang out sometime. Sophomore year, things really began to heat up. He and I shared our first kiss the day before classes started. I was feeling a little homesick and he invited me to stay the night at his place. We started out watching a movie, then the next thing I know, he is kissing me. He asked me out a few days later. He and I dated for five years, and the fourth year, we moved in together. He proposed to me on our five year anniversary. The night of our engagement he wanted to have sex with me. I told him that it would be more special if we waited until our wedding night. He got frustrated with me and said that since we're spending the rest of our lives together, we might as well start getting intimate now. I told him that we really should wait, and he hit me. He pulled off my clothes, held me down, and forced himself inside me.

Tears form in Kelly's eyes as she continues telling her story.

"I decided not to press charges since he calmed down the next day. A month passed and my period didn't come. I went to my doctor and she told me I was pregnant. I went home and told Nick, and he told me to abort it. I asked him why, and he said that he didn't want to have a kid until we settled down and had stable jobs. I told him I couldn't about our child. He then grabbed my hand, ripped the ring off my finger, and pushed me on the floor. He told me I had a week to get my stuff together and move out. I begged him to let me stay. He said that we are over and after I left he would never speak to me again. He yanked me back up, slapped me across the face, grabbed his keys, and left. He came home drunk and threatened me with a knife. I escaped to my friend's house and called Jenna. She told me one of her neighbors was moving in a couple of months. She pulled a lot of strings and got me the house. For two months I stayed with the only friend I had left in Seattle.That's how I got here."

Ryan awkwardly stares at Kelly for a few moments, not knowing what to say.

"Wow. He seemed like the perfect guy at the beginning of your story."

"I can't believe the issues of sex and pregnancy would make him so angry. After the first year of dating, I thought he was the one. He was always there for me and he was the only one who could make me laugh after my anxiety episodes. When he held me, I felt so safe in those muscular, tattooed arms."

Kelly looks at the floor. She gets up and heads toward the front door. Ryan follows her.

"Kelly, wait!"

Ryan gently takes Kelly by the shoulders and turns her around to face him.

"It's ok. It's all over and done with."

"I still think about him," Kelly tearfully says.

"It's normal, sweetie. I know he took everything you had. Come here."

Ryan embraces Kelly. She sobs.

"I've got you. I'll never hurt you," Ryan tells Kelly.

Kelly holds onto Ryan as tight as she can. Ryan rubs her back and whispers in her ear.

"I love you."

Later that afternoon…

Kelly has already left Ryan's house. Ryan is now job hunting on his computer. There is a knock at his door. He answers it and sees Jenna.

"I haven't heard from Kelly all day. Do you know where she is by any chance?" asks Jenna.

"She's at home. She opened up about her past."

"You mean, Nick?"

"Yeah, it's been bothering her."

"I figured she would tell you eventually."

"I'm glad she told me. I value honesty in relationships, Ryan tells Jenna. How well did you know Nick?"

"I got to know him pretty well over the past five years. I thought he was this amazing guy who cared about my sister."

"The worst part is that after five years he physically hurt her."

"After that incident I called Nick's sister. She told me that he has an anger management problem when things don't go as planned."

"What I don't understand is that if they weren't having sex before, then why did he start wanting it so bad?"

"That's still a mystery. I'm sort of glad I don't know. I don't know if I could handle the truth," Jenna says to Ryan.

"I just can't believe he hurt her like that. At least she's keeping his child. She could have been angry and aborted it."

"She has a lot of strength in her. I don't know if I could do what she's doing."

"I'm going to support her with everything I have. She's a really special person."

"You have my support, too. Well, I have to get going. Thanks, Ryan."

"Anytime."

Jenna leaves Ryan's house. Ryan closes the door and Wilfred jumps out behind him.

"Ah! What did you do that for?" shouts Ryan.

"To see how you'd react. I'm trying to test your reaction skills for when the baby comes."

"My skills have already been tested when Kristen went into labor. You were there."

"I know, but Kristen had a C-Section. She wasn't in labor that long."

Wilfred punches Ryan in the shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"I bet that's going to be equivalent to her squeezing your hand."

"I've got four more months of preparing for the delivery. In fact, next month she starts birthing classes."

Wilfred stands very still and stares straight ahead.

"Wilfred? What's wrong?" Ryan asks.

"I'm getting one of those senses. Go check on Kelly. I'm going to get Jenna."

Ryan and Wilfred leave the house. Ryan runs across the street and Wilfred barks to get Jenna's attention. Jenna and Wilfred join Ryan at Kelly's house. They knock on the door. She does not answer.

"Kelly?" Ryan calls her name.

There is still no answer. Wilfred starts to sniff around the outside of her house. He looks in the basement window and sees Kelly lying at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ryan! Over here!" Wilfred calls to Ryan.

Ryan and Jenna run to the basement window and see Kelly.

"Oh, my goodness!" Jenna gasps and covers her mouth.

"There's got to be a way we can get in," Ryan says.

"Smash the window," Wilfred says to Ryan.

"I hate to do this, but we have to smash the window," Ryan tells Jenna.

Ryan picks up a rock from Kelly's garden and breaks the window. He pushes the glass shards through the window and onto the basement floor.

"I'll go in and get her. Call 911," Ryan says to Jenna.

Jenna calls 911 as Ryan jumps through the window and runs over to Kelly.

"Kelly, honey? Can you hear me?"

Ryan looks down and notices a small pool of blood by Kelly's forehead. He picks her up and carries her up the stairs. He unlocks her door and brings her outside.

"Help is on the way," Jenna tells Ryan.

Jenna cries as she sees her sister unconscious and bleeding.

Later that evening…

Ryan and Jenna are sitting in the waiting room of the hospital.

"I hope this was an accident," Jenna quietly says.

"It had to have been. It doesn't look like anyone broke into her house. Both of her doors were locked. And I know she wouldn't purposely put her child in danger."

"I just hope she's alright."

Dr. Ramos comes into the waiting room.

"I have good news. Both Kelly and the baby are going to be fine. Kelly has a broken wrist and a minor cut on her forehead, but overall she is very healthy. I'm keeping her overnight to monitor the baby," Dr. Ramos tells Jenna and Ryan.

"Thank you, Dr. Can we see her?" asks Ryan.

"Sure. Follow me."

Dr. Ramos leads Ryan and Jenna to Kelly's room. She is awake.

"Hey, sweetie."

Ryan gently wraps his arms around Kelly.

"It was an accident. I wanted to get the Halloween decorations out and I tripped as I was going down the stairs."

"I'm just so glad you're alright," Jenna says to Kelly.

"_I_ could have killed my baby," Kelly says, close to tears.

"No, no. Don't say that. The baby is alive and you're not seriously injured. That's all that matters," Ryan says to Kelly.

Jenna and Ryan take turns embracing Kelly. They sit with her until she drifts to sleep.


End file.
